Lindsey Graham
Lindsey Graham is a Senator from the state of South Carolina. A true patriot, he has served in the United States Air Force for six-and-a-half years, and is dedicated to fighting the War on Terror. Personality Lindsey Graham is known for being a loyal, patriotic man who is willing to tackle the toughest issues facing our nation. History Graham was born and raised in the town of Central, South Carolina. After graduating from D. W. Daniel High School, Graham became the first member of his family to attend college and joined the Reserve Officers' Training Corps. After his mother and father died, his he adopted his orphaned sister, which allowed him to move closer to home. He later attented the University of South Carolina. Graham graduated from the University of South Carolina with a B.A. in Psych in 1977 and from the University of South Carolina School of Law with a J.D. in 1981. Upon graduating, Graham was commissioned as an officer and judge advocate in the United States Air Force, placed on active duty and sent to Europe as a military prosecutor. Eventually, entered private practice as a lawyer. Graham was elected to the South Carolina House of Representatives in 1992 from a district in Oconee County, and only seved a single term. Graham was later elected into the Senate on November 5th, 2002, and served alongside Jim DeMint until the latter resigned from the Senate in 2012. Political Positions and Stances Abortion *Protect the sanctity of life *Make harming a fetus during an assault a federal crime *Rated 100% by the National Right to Life Comiteehttp://www.ontheissues.org/Social/Lindsey_Graham_Abortion.htm American Culture and Values *Opposes Sepration of Church and State http://www.ontheissues.org/Social/Lindsey_Graham_Principles_+_Values.htm Economics *Expand farm subsidies http://www.ontheissues.org/Domestic/Lindsey_Graham_Jobs.htm Education *Pass a Constitutional amendment allowing for school prayer *Supports vouchers for private schools http://www.ontheissues.org/Social/Lindsey_Graham_Education.htm Energy and Oil *Prevent the EPA from regulating greenhouse gases *No national energy tax http://www.ontheissues.org/International/Lindsey_Graham_Energy_+_Oil.htm Foreign Policy *Compared Iraq War to World War II http://www.ontheissues.org/International/Lindsey_Graham_War_+_Peace.htm Global Warming and Environment *Protect aquatic ecosystems *Allow more time to rebuild depleted fisheries *Has a mixed record on animal rights, according to the Humane Society Legislative Fund http://www.ontheissues.org/Domestic/Lindsey_Graham_Environment.htm Graham thinks the Republican position on global warming and some other hot button topics is wrong. The Tea Party's Most Hated Presidential Hopeful? Hint: Not Hillary Clinton Governmant Roles *Congress doesn't need a pay raise http://www.ontheissues.org/Economic/Lindsey_Graham_Government_Reform.htm Health Care *Voted against Obamacare *Cosponsor of the Healthy Americans Act Immigration *Has a moderate stance on immigration *Supports comprehensive immigration reform *Is a member of the bipartisan "Gang of 8", designed to find a moderate solution to the issue of immigration *Make English the U.S. official language *Construct the fence on the Mexican border http://www.ontheissues.org/International/Lindsey_Graham_Immigration.htm National Security *Expand the Patriot Act *Aggresively fight terrorism http://www.ontheissues.org/International/Lindsey_Graham_Homeland_Security.htm Same Sex Marriage *Pass a constitutional amendment defining marriage as between a man and a women *Supports banning gay adoptions http://www.ontheissues.org/Domestic/Lindsey_Graham_Civil_Rights.htm Second Amendment Rights *Given an A rating from the National Rifle Association Tea party Graham expects the Tea Party to "die out" since he feels "they can never come up with a coherent vision for governing the country." Accomplishments Quotes See Also *Republican Party References Category:Republicans Category:Senators Category:Politicians Category:A to Z Category:Former Representatives Category:RINOs